The overarching goal of the Resource Core is to make high quality data and expertise accessible to a broad community of investigators interested in musculoskeletal research. To that end, we have two main aims: 1) to provide access to data, research services and analytics essential to promoting interdisciplinary musculoskeletal research, and 2) to strategically apply and disseminate the spine imaging and clinical data processing products and analytics developed by the Methodologic core to facilitate the research of the NIAMS community. Services available through the Resource Core include access to a direct-to-patient survey center for the capture of patient reported data, consulting services for stakeholder and patient engagement to support the development and conduct of research, and consulting services to support data analysis study conduct. In addition, the resource center supports access to a number of existing robust, ready to use research databases as well as Marketscan Claims data and Centers for Medicare and Medicaid services data (CMS). These datasets provide a wide variety of robust data relevant to the NIAMS mission of musculoskeletal research including imaging data, clinical data, and patient reported outcomes. Further, the Resource Core will liaise with the Institute of Translational Health Sciences, a partnership between the University of Washington, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, and Seattle Children's supported through the Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) program to ensure this resource is made known and available to potential partners. To optimize the knowledge of and access to the resources available, the Resource Core leads will collaborate with the Methodologic Core to ensure products resulting from research efforts are properly disseminated through channels that reach our core stakeholders including researchers, clinicians, healthcare administrators, and policy-makers. The Resource Core leadership, in partnership with the Administrative Core, will also develop and an Enrichment Program that includes a CCCR website for our members containing information about our investigators, on-going projects, funding opportunities (including pilot and feasibility funding), description of the research community and links to useful resources, monthly newsletters published on our website summarizing CCCR activities and highlighting the work of investigators, quarterly webinars as well as a yearly half-day symposium (Visiting Scientist Program) organized by the Methodologic Core.